Una carta muy breve de amor
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Kageyama le escribe una breve carta a Hinata ... pero muy, muy profunda.


_**Juro que amo a esta pareja XDD y les traigo un breve One-shot **_

_**Ya saben, Haikyuu le pertenece a su respectivo autor. **_

* * *

"Mientras yo esté aquí tu eres invencible"

Con aquella frase yo quería que te dieras cuenta de muchas cosas.

_Mientras yo esté aquí_… te daré mis fuerzas para que seas capaz de cumplir tus sueños.

_Mientras yo esté aquí_… procurare que nada te ponga triste.

_Mientras yo esté aquí_… intentare con todo mi ser eliminar las barreras que te impiden avanzar, mientras yo este a tu lado, no dejare que te rompas a mitad del camino, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, te daré las alas para que persigas por lo alto las metas que ambicionas. En la medida en la que tú me permitas permanecer contigo, are todo lo que este en mis manos para verte siempre sonreír.

Porque amo tu enternecedora sonrisa eterna que le dan a mí ser una paz infinita.

Porque cuando más solo me encontraba, llegaste tú con tu energía explosiva y tus anhelos de victoria, iluminando cómo un sol radiante el invierno al que se había refugiado mi alma.

Porque cuando te mostré indiferencia me diste tu atención, porque cuanto más arrogante fui contigo me regalaste tu confianza incondicional junto a tu amistad.

Me dijiste con tanto ímpetu, como si de un juramento se tratase, que estarías ahí, sea donde sea, cuando yo arrojara el balón, exigiendo que lo hiciera sólo para ti, y sentí cómo si me dijeras _"nunca te dejare sólo"_

Por primera vez sentía que existía alguien para mí, alguien que me aceptaba por quien era, quien compartía la misma pasión que la mía en la vida.

Hinata… Yo ahora me siento vivo, porque con tu personalidad inocente, alentadora, temeraria y reacia, me dan el motivo de levantarme (si es necesario a las cinco de la mañana) para compartir más tiempo juntos mientras practicamos.

Ahora es cuando siento que el deporte que tanto me gusta es más divertido de lo que jamás había sido.

Hinata… es ahora cuando todo tiene más sentido, al saber que correspondes mis alocados sentimientos. Nunca olvidare el día que te confesé que te amaba y te lanzaste a mis brazos con lágrimas de alegría, insultándome con ternura diciendo que también me amabas.

Nuestra primera vez, torpe y encantadora, me dejaron adicto a tu pequeño cuerpo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tus gemidos agudos compusieran una melodía tan hermosa, ni que tu rostro infantil se viera tan tentador con el carmesí pintando tus mejillas.

Tal vez me odiaste en ese instante, pues te quejaste del dolor que sentiste al momento en el que me atreví a invadir tu cuerpo, pero a mi justificación quiero decir que moría de ganas de ser uno contigo, de sentir tu calor y ser testigo de cómo te fundías bajo mi cuerpo. Mas sin embargo estoy seguro que al igual que yo, disfrutaste de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca olvidare ese rostro humedecido por el sudor y tus lágrimas con esa expresión tan adorable.

Pero ¿Sabes? cuando me regalas un beso inocente y fugaz, y tras ello me dedicas una mirada traviesa y cómplice sin que nadie nos vea, es cuando más enamorado me tienes.

Y las noches en las que nos encerramos en el armario del gimnasio y nos devoramos a besos pasionales, y me miras con tus ojos risueños mientras acaricio tus rebeldes cabellos naranjas, permaneciendo un rato acurrucados sin llegar al acto sexual, solamente profiriéndonos palabras de una pareja irremediablemente enamorada, son los momentos más significativos de mi vida.

Hinata…Estoy enamorado, infinitamente enamorado de ti. Amo tus dulces labios, tu ser inquieto, tu sonrisa, tu fuerza, tu talento. Amo todo lo que eres. ¡Maldición! Incluso te amo cuando estas de impertinente.

…

* * *

_Hinata estaba de mil colores cuando terminó de leer aquella carta._

_-__ Para que no digas que nunca te dejo algo romántico por escrito –dijo Kageyama tan serio como siempre, con ese tono amargado tan habitual._

─ _Eren un idiota Kageyama –dijo el pelirrojo completamente rojo cómo un tomate._

─ _Sólo una cosa, le enseñas eso a alguien y me las pagaras…_

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado _**


End file.
